Falling Stars
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: *Part Three of the Tingilya Arc* Elendil and Estel are reunited under the worst of circumstance.... *Complete*
1. Tattered Wings

Falling Stars 

Part One 

Tattered Wings 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~Twelve Years Later~~~~~ 

  


Once more, time has passed upon the spinning set this tragic story has the unlucky fortune to take place. Twelve years have come and gone, both Elendil and Anna, formerly Estel, have grown to the age of seventeen, young adults in their own right, teenagers by trade. 

One in Japan, his nightmares dotted by the fear that he caused his sisters disappearance, one in America, living with the forever longing for her home, and foster family. And both none the wiser that what they wish is what they desperately will truly never want. 

And so, as the stars take their place on stage once more, we leave it to the reader to judge for themselves when to laugh, when to cry, and when to sigh in utter disgust, the only hope of the writer is to have a truly satiated audience in the end, when the stars fall...... 

  


~~~~~In Domino~~~~~ 

  


Elendil tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat soaking his pajama's as his breathing came in strangled gasps, clutching a tattered and faded Nuhta to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks, red streaked hair plastered across his face. A shrill cry sounded throughout the inky darkness as he bolted upwards, shaking. 

And, as the clock chimed two, his tears fell freely, the image of his sister dancing in his eyes, a shy, pale five year old, crying out for her older brother, alone, in trouble..... 

  


~~~~~In Seattle(9:00 AM Pacific Time, 2:00 AM Japan Time)~~~~~ 

  


Anna listened as the rain streaked against the window, pale light streaking in through yet another winter storm. It seemed to always be raining in Seattle, the clouds hovering in every corner of sight, never leaving a person for long. 

"Anna?" Bakura asked, opening the door quietly, looking in on his daughter, coming to stand behind her. Anna made no move, a tear streaking slowly down her cheek as Elendil woke up, breaking the fragment image she had gained of her brother. 

"Yes, Father?" Anna whispered, wiping the droplets from her face as she turned to face the albino man. 

Bakura sighed, sitting down next to her, looking around the room. It was neatly arranged and organized, almost solemnly laid out. Much like Anna, quite and hidden, forever a whispering wraith in the sight of strangers. Anna's amethyst eyes gazed at her father, giving nothing of what she might be thinking away. Her soul was a locked box that, through the years, even Bakura had been unable to unlock. 

"Philip's on the phone for you, downstairs." Bakura smiled, Anna standing up with a curt nod, tugging on the edge of her simple blue sweater. 

"Thank you, Father." Anna whispered, picking up her extension as Bakura closed the door behind him. 

"Hey, Anna!!" Philip's jovial voice flouted across the line, and Anna couldn't help but grin. 

Philip was still very much like the five year old she had met so many years before, the first day she had seen the house. Of course, since then, he had only become more hyper, and at times annoying. But she had grown fond of him, and wouldn't trade their friendship for the world. 

Even if he had pushed her out of the tree because she had gotten a better English grade, in third grade. 

"Hey, Phily, what's up?" Anna asked, her voice ever polite. She could hear Phily roll his eyes on the other end. 

"Well, Miss Manners, Lucky(1) has proclaimed a challenge we cannot refuse!" It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes as she rolled over on the bed, staring at the white cracks running through the ceiling, thanks to the earthquake a few years back.(2) Lucky seemed to think up some kind of challenge every few minutes. 

Of course, Lucky always seemed to lose the challenges as well, but that was beside the point. 

"What now, Phily? And I swear, if it includes swimming, I am so out!" Phily laughed heartily as Anna groaned, remembering the challenge to swim across Green Lake a few summers back. One of the stupidest things a person could do, she had had leeches attached to her for days afterwards. 

Not to mention a Father trying to kill Lucky for endangering his precious little girl. He had become quite overprotective over the years. 

"No, no, nothing like that. Actually, he's filming a movie. And he sorta needs us to meet over here, in an hour. You still got that old elf costume? You know, the cool one?" Anna giggled, and nodded, quite aware that he couldn't see her nod. A movie, directed by Lucky? That would be worth every second of fitting on her over styled elf costume. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes. One question, why now, and why the elf costume?" A rare shard of lightening danced across the sky, framing the over sized oak tree in all its majestic wonder. 

"I don't know. Something about the weather being just right, and.... uh..... you're sorta the stunt double." Phily hemmed as Anna glared across the street. She had taken many, many, many years of gymnastic training, and had picked up more than a few moves from Bakura. But it didn't mean that she was going to be a stunt double her entire life. 

"I'm. A. What?" Anna hissed, Phily gulping loudly. 

"Well, just for this one scene. You're the character too, but he sorta needs you to do a stunt. Nothing big, but it sounds cooler, you know, stunt master Anna!" Anna sighed, and groaned, tossing her braid behind her back. She simply couldn't disagree with Phily for long. 

"Sure, but I swear to god Phily, people suffer greatly if I'm a puff puff princess!" Anna made her point with a slight snip snip sound, and Phily groaned. 

A Darwin Award was ample enough threat for any guy.(3) 

"No puff puff, I swear, or I'll let you at him myself!" Phily swore. Anna grinned, and hung up, throwing open the doors to her closet. 

Like the rest of her room, her closet was prim and proper, everything in its place. And there, next to her miscellaneous dresses, was her famous elf costume. She had spent three months designing and stitching the thing together, draping sheer sapphire blue over midnight. Waves of night, she called them, sewn in empress style over the black velvet dress. She had even gone through the trouble of embroidering the hem with a faint, barely visible, black silver leaf pattern. 

And Bakura still claimed that it was a waste of time and money, seeing as she had only worn it once, for Halloween. But she still planned to wear it to prom, if Phily ever gathered the courage to ask her out. 

She wrapped it carefully in a spare plastic bin, sealing it off against the elements as she grabbed her green raincoat. She would probably have to swim across the street, the way the rain was coming down. 

"Hey Dad, bye Dad!" Anna smiled, walking through the living room, box at her side. Bakura glanced up, his face grim, looking outside. 

"And where do you think you're going, on a day like this?" Bakura demanded, standing up as Anna reached the door. 

She turned, and glared him down, her eyes sparking. She had the stubbornness of her father bred into her, and nothing was going to stop her, once she made up her mind. The albino swore under his breath for ever letting her even talk to Phily as she ventured out into the rain, leaving him to close the door as she crisscrossed the empty street..... 

  


~~~~~In Domino~~~~~ 

  


"Estel, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry......" Elendil sobbed quietly on his own, clutching the limp kitty plushie as if his very life depended upon it, the silence encroaching around him, a light switching on in the darkness outside the door as footsteps paused, a hand rapping quietly. 

Once more, Seto had been disturbed in his sleep by the sobbing teen. No amount of counseling or drugs would calm him down, and fade away the armies of ever tormenting nightmares. 

He saw no other choice, there was nothing left, no other option. In his hands, he held a golden container, filled with tiny puzzle pieces. Pieces that held the soul of one who might be able to help the small boy, Seto hoped. 

"Yes?" Elendil choked, his eyes red and bloodshot as his foster father opened the door. Seto had told him years before of what had really happened, and who his real parents were. Minus the part about spirits. 

"Elendil, I thought it was time you had this. It was your mother's, she would have wanted you to have it." Seto whispered, handing the box to the boy, and leaving. 

No matter what Elendil needed right now, Seto needed a good night's sleep. He had an important meeting tomorrow, and Elendil was old enough to understand that responsibility came first. Besides, if he successfully assembled the puzzle, Yami would be able to help him, he hoped...... 

  


~~~~~Seattle, Ten Hours Later (7:00 PM)~~~~~ 

  


"You want me to do what!?" Anna demanded, shifting elegantly in her dress as she peered outside, the rain still beating against the widow panes, the sun long since hidden by a veil of night. 

Lucky and Phily exchanged glances, chuckling nervously. They had just asked Anna to stand on the roof for a brief shot. Lucky's movie was to be an odd collage, and he needed a few scene's of darkness, sort of like, as he had explained to Anna earlier, an angel in darkness. And Anna, with her pale complexion, was the only perfect candidate. 

"Please, Anna, it'll only be a few seconds! Just a few, and then you can get down, no trouble. You wouldn't have to do anything at all, really! Just stand there, nothing else!" Lucky begged, and Anna sighed, ruffling his red hair. She couldn't deny him what he claimed would be his masterpiece. 

"But, if I fall, I swear, I'm going to castrate you myself!" Anna hissed merrily, walking out into the storm, her hair, freed from her braid, flying around her. She groaned. Standing on the roof of a two story house in the middle of a lightening storm. She was begging for something bad to happen. 

'Then again, I could get lucky, and have a great view of watching Lucky get struck b lightening...' she thought to herself, standing out upon the roof, the wind and rain fighting to push her off, the two boys setting up the camera down below..... 

  


Bakura, sensing something odd, chanced to look out the window, his eyes going wide as he realized the figure embroidered against the night sky was none other than his daughter, hale beginning to beat down upon her. He ran to the door, sprinting into the storm to call her down, drag her off the roof, and keep her from whatever stupidity she as up to.... 

  


A final gust, its fury clearly visible, shook the house as Lucky's camera began to roll, lightening raking across the sky as Anna, waves of fabric whipping at her, began to fall. White hair blocking her view, preventing her from seeing until it was too late, the silk of her train sprouting behind her like a pair of shredded wings, as if she were a fallen angel. 

Phily looked on, horror written clearly across his face as he the sickening thud echoed through his ears, Bakura screaming in the background. 

His precious angel had fallen....... 

  


~~~~~Domino(Noon)~~~~~ 

  


Elendil slipped the last piece into place, the golden artifact in his hands beginning to heat and glow. He dropped it suddenly, watching the puzzle land softly on the bed, a pair of hands picking it up with a soft smile. 

"Who, who are you!?" Elendil asked, shocked. Standing before him was a mirror image, the same hair, the same outfit, but his eyes were so different than his own. 

"I am Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami smiled, staring down at who he knew must be Elendil, looking around the room. Estel was no where in sight. 

"Where's Estel?" He asked, curiously. He had specifically told Seto to give the Puzzle to both children. 

Tears slipped down Elendil's face as he looked away, choking back a sob. 

"She.... she's gone....." Elendil hiccuped, standing up to reach for the faded photograph sitting on his dresser, of two cheery eyed children. 

Yami sat down heavily, staring at Elendil, Yugi's son, in horror. He had lost his precious aibou, and now he had lost a girl he had cherished so well. He should have known, he reasoned with himself, after she never contacted him again. But he had always assumed that there were other, better, happier reasons. 

And now he knew there were none. 

The frame clattered against the carpet, Elendil collapsing slowly into Yami's arms as the spirit reached out for the boy, shrieking his name. An angel floated across the young boys mind, with amethyst eyes and a pair of tattered wings streaming out behind her as she fell, a tear trailing down his face as his mind slipped into the blackness where she, too, now resided....... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


And so begins the first part of the third part of the Tingilya Arc.... 

Explanations: 

1: I actually know, knew, a guy named Lucky. He was one of my best friends, and he could talk me into doing stupid stuff like this, he was that cool. 

Please, don't try pulling a stunt like that off at home, it isn't well advised!!! 

2: For those of you who didn't know, Seattle had a 6.8 (Richter Scale) Earthquake in early 2001. 

It was fun, and, amazingly enough, no one died. 

3: For those of you who don't know what Darwin Awards are, check out www.darwinawards.com 

Let's just say guys wince if you mentioned some of those stories..... 

Well, R&R, and have fun with the angst that is only now beginning to truly unfold!!! 

  


Part Two


	2. United

Falling Stars 

Part Two 

United 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

Oh, I've left off telling the time differences because, well, as fun as math is, International Time Zone's just aren't for me!! ^_^; 

* * *

  


~~~~~Seattle, The Same Night~~~~~ 

  


A steady beep whispered silently across the white stained walls of the hospital room, a gentle rain sobbing against the glass. Bakura's head rested on the bed where he had finally fallen asleep, gripping Anna's hand. 

The tiny girl, her face whiter than a ghosts mourning shroud, lay asleep, silently, tubes and wires sprouting from her body. The fall had broken two ribs, a leg in three places, and taken her life from her. 

The doctors doubted she would ever wake up again. 

"Sir? Sir, please, you must go home now, it will do her no good if you kill yourself." a nurse whispered, shaking the tomb robber gently. Bakura stirred, and growled at the nurse, his eyes flashing angrily. 

He refused to move from Anna's side. 

"I will stay here until my daughter wakes up!" Bakura roared, the nurse running from the room. 

"I won't leave until I know you're going to be okay, Anna." Bakura whispered, sobbing as he held her limp hand, her face as cold as ever...... 

  


~~~~~Domino~~~~~ 

  


"Oh God, does my head hurt!" Elendil groaned looking up, only to see Yami crouching beside him. He sighed, and looked away from the spirit, only to see Seto there as well. 

"Elendil, are you all right? You shouldn't try to get up!" Yami tried keeping the boy down, unsuccessfully. Elendil was much taller than the Pharaoh. 

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with Yami, Elendil. Maybe I should call a doctor." Seto took out his cell phone. Elendil glared at the two of them. 

"Nothing happened! I just fell down, I'm fine! And I still want to know who you are! And how do you know about Estel!?" Elendil demanded. Yami glanced at Seto, and sighed. 

"Because, I knew your Mother, and I met you two the day you were born." Yami whispered, tears streaming down his face as he remembered a spirited Yugi, laughing. A face he would never see again, though the shadows lingered around Elendil's own. 

"Excuse me for a moment." Seto answered his cell phone, looking away from the two look a like's. Elendil's eyes were still wide. 

"Wait a second, if you knew Mother, that means, Papa! What didn't you tell me!" Elendil demanded, glaring over at Seto, who's eyes had gone wide. 

"Seto, what's wrong?" Yami asked, looking over at the pale CEO. 

"They... they found Estel. She's in America." Seto whispered, Yami and Elendil staring at him in shock...... 

  


~~~~~Seattle~~~~~ 

  


"That him?" the police officer asked, looking through the open door. The nurse nodded. 

"I had no idea, I mean, he's so caring, about her. I never would have thought..." the nurse babbled. The other officer nodded grimly. 

"I know, most of these freaks are perfect little parents. This kid even looks like she might be his. Wonder if she even remembers her real family anymore, or if he brainwashed it out of her." the police officer sighed, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

"Oh that poor dear. This is going to be so hard on her, but at least she'll be going back home." the nurse smiled weakly. The first officer nodded at the second, and the entered the room. 

"I told you, I'm! Not! Leaving!!!" Bakura roared, turning to face the two police officers. 

"You're under arrest. Now just calm down, and we won't have to cause a scene." the second officer said calmly, Bakura glaring at the two of them. 

"What are the charges!? I've done nothing wrong!" Bakura hissed, bumping into Anna's bed as he backed up. The first officer rolled his eyes. 

"You're charged with kidnapping Estel Kaiba, of Domino, Japan." the first officer growled, grabbing Bakura by the wrist. 

Bakura growled, but put up little resistance, hissing angrily as he was pushed from the room, struggling only to get one last look at Anna, sleeping peacefully, before he was dragged away. 

Ryou looked up as he heard a grim string of Egyptian curses, spoken by a voice he had hoped he would never hear again...... 

  


~~~~~Sea Tac Airport(1)~~~~~ 

  


"Elendil, calm down!" Seto snapped as Elendil hopped up and down excitedly. In another few hours, he was going to see his sister again, after twelve long, tormented years, he was finally going to see her again. 

//Elendil, please, calm down. You will se her soon enough.// Yami sighed mentally. He had no love of the mortal world, and preferred to travel with his thoughts, inside the Puzzle. 

Elendil rolled his eyes, glaring at Seto in general. You simply couldn't glare at a necklace, people would look at you funny. And if people looked at him funny, customs might look at him funny, and who knew how far astray that would go. And Elendil was determined to see his sister as soon as physically possible..... 

  


~~~~~Hospital~~~~~ 

  


"Well, here's little Anna Williams." the nurse smiled, leading the two to the room. 

"Estel. Her name's Estel." Elendil corrected, walking into the room nervously. He was prepared for almost anything, except for what he found. 

Estel was still lying in the bed, comatose. She hadn't moved, she hadn't blinked, she hadn't tried to contact the outside world the entire time. A boy with wild brown hair, Phily, sat beside the bed, reading a book out loud, looking up as Seto and Elendil entered. 

"Elendil, I warned you. She hasn't woken up since she fell." Seto whispered as tears trekked down the teen's face. Phily closed the book, Return of the King(2), and stood up. 

"I... I don't recall you. You some of her online friends?" Phily asked, brushing a strand of loose white hair from Estel's face. Elendil, clutching Nuhta in his right hand, glared at Phily. 

"I'm her brother!" Elendil hissed, looking back at Estel, more tears rushing from his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. I kinda thought something was a little off. I'm Phily. You're.... Elendil, is it?" Phily asked. Elendil looked at him quizzically, Seto leaving to talk to the doctor. 

"Yeah..... how'd you know?" Elendil asked, taking Estel's hand, and placing Nuhta gently in it. 

"She mumbles about you, sometimes, you know. In her sleep. I always thought it was some boyfriend. I was kinda jealous, you know. She never mumbles about me in her sleep!" Phily laughed, Elendil smiling weakly. 

//My poor, poor Estel.// Yami sighed, Seto entering the room behind the teenage boys. 

"They say she could wake up any minute, you know." Phily whispered, looking over at one of the many machines. 

Estel's hand stirred. 

"Papa?" Estel breathed, her voice as frail as crystal. 

"Estel, I'm here." Seto whispered, Phily and Elendil both smiling ecstatically as she finally opened her bright amethyst eyes. 

"You're not Papa...." Estel frowned, and Elendil stopped short in his tiny victory dance. 

"It's me, Papa. From Domino." Seto's smile faltered as the girl looked confused. 

"Who are you? Where's Papa?" Estel finally asked, Elendil going pale as the confused look reached him as well..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Well, it seems the sleeping girl has finally awoken, and the tiny family is back together again. 

Or is it? 

More angst to come!!! 

Explanations: 

1: Sea Tac Airport is the International Airport in Seattle. 

If Seto and Elendil were coming in from Japan, they would have to go through customs there. 

2: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I am a HUGE Tolkien fan. So, I made Estel/Anna one too! 

Besides, it really is a good book trilogy, so she really could like it. 

Well, that's all for now! R&R Please!!! 

** Attention: **

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Tweet**, who was the only person kind enough to review the previous chapter!!! 

Which I'm taking to mean that no one even read, because the **Tingilya Arc** had gotten too long for them. 

Because I see no further need to rush out chapters, I will only release them when I see fit. 

Unless I get at least three reviews per chapter, you're all on my schedule now!!!! 

Part Three 


	3. Confessions

Falling Stars 

Part Three 

Confessions 

  


* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~Two Weeks Later, Seattle~~~~~ 

  


"Estel, here, let me. You still shouldn't be up. You need your rest." Elendil smiled, fetching the cup of juice Estel had been attempting to pour for herself. 

Estel glared at her brother, loathing seeping clearly into her gaze as she snatched the cup, leaning heavily on her crutches. She was still half a foot shorter than him, and, having only been brought back to her home the day before, angry at the two 'intruders', as she called them. 

"My name is Anna! How many times do I have to tell you that!?" Estel hissed, hobbling away just as Phily made his entrance through the back door. Elendil sighed, putting the juice away. 

"Is she always like this? Always so.... angry?" Elendil asked as Phily stuffed an apple in his mouth with a grin, and shook his head. 

"No, not really. You just seem to have a special ability to piss her off. Actually, come to think of it," Phily paused to gnaw on the apple some more, "She usually doesn't express this much emotion. Not with people she just met." Elendil eyed him warily. 

"When she was little, she was shy, and silent. And sick. She was so sick, right before Bakura kidnapped her." Phily looked over at him curiously. 

"She was sick? Anna's never been sick. Well, not really. She's had the flu, yeah. And that funny fainting thing, but never really sick." Phily finished off the apple, Elendil's eyes going wide as a thump was heard from upstairs. Estel's bedroom..... 

  


~~~~~Jail~~~~~ 

  


Bakura growled at Yami, who had been kind enough to accompany Seto on a little visiting trip, without the knowledge of Estel, who had been demanding to see her Father since she had woken up. 

"Why did you do it Bakura!? First you all but kill Yugi, and then you go and push your own daughter off a roof!?" Yami demanded, Bakura rolling his eyes. The Pharaoh had not changed much during the years. 

"Are your ears full of sand, Yami!? I. Did. Not. Push. Anna. Off. That. Roof!" Bakura hissed, clenching his fists beneath the table. Yami rolled his eyes, obviously not convinced that Bakura had turned over a new leaf. 

"Yeah, so you just stood there, and watched her fall, eh? Or did she jump, to get away from you? Was she in so much misery that she couldn't even take in any longer!?" Yami demanded. Bakura's eyes narrowed in anger, and Seto placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, shaking his head. This was not going as planned. 

Seto had merely planned to approach Bakura, to ask why he had kidnapped Estel in particular, not bothering to take Elendil as well. Why he had done it all, god knows he had had no love for Yugi to begin with. 

But, instead, it had turned into a rivalry between Yami and Bakura, as always. Exactly how the stone had started rolling down the hill to begin with, Bakura had merely tried to avenge himself upon Yami through Yugi. 

"Bakura, please, why Estel? Why only Estel?" Seto asked, glaring at Yami, to silence him before he could speak, again. Bakura rolled his eyes. 

"I may be a tomb robber, but that doesn't mean I steal the dead, rich boy! What was I going to do, dig him up? Yeah, no one would ever notice a dead body on a plane!" Bakura growled. Yami and Seto exchanged glances. 

"But, Bakura, Elendil isn't dead. He's staying with Estel now." Seto watched as Bakura's eyes went wide, a police officer coming into the room. 

"My son is alive!? Where is he!? Is he all right!?" Bakura demanded, leaping up as the guards tried to bring him back to his cell. 

"Please, Seto, Yami!" Bakura called out, the door slamming shut, silencing his words. The police officer whispered something into Seto's ear, his eyes going wide. 

"What is it, Seto?" Yami asked. Rare was the thing that could disturb the CEO at this point in time. 

"Estel... collapsed, at her house. She's in the hospital. She's come out of remission.(1)." Seto whispered, Yami's eyes going wide. He had come so far only to lose everything...... 

  


~~~~~Hospital~~~~~ 

  


Once more, Estel was attached to multiple machines, her very life depending upon the beeping and wheezing mechanisms, her skin a clammy pale, hair plastered against her face. She was struggling for every breath, ever beat of her heart, as Phily gripped her hand, alone in the room. 

Elendil could not stand the smell of death that permeated the air, and had long since left, on a walk, in the pouring rain. 

Phily smirked. It always seemed to be raining, the sky sobbing, when everything began to look bleak. Almost as if the very Earth itself feared to lose the precious girl, her limp hand clutched within his own. 

"Come on, Anna, Estel, Almie(2), please, don't die. I mean, we have graduation, and then college, and.... we haven't taken over the world, or spray painted the Hoover Dam pink, with a giant happy face, or anything else!" tears trickled down Phily's face as he kissed her hand lovingly. 

"Please, Almie, I love you, you can't leave me now. Hell, if you wake up now, I'll even take you to that stupid Prom!" Tears dripped on her hand as he cried, the EKG's(3) pulse began to fluctuate, "I did it. I bet you thought I never would, that I wouldn't ask you. But there's not another single person I would ask, not a single girl in school. No one else could ever replace you." Phily whispered, Estel's hand squeezing his as he sobbed in pain. 

"Ph...ly...." Estel gasped, the door bursting open, Yami rushing in. 

"Estel! Are you all right?" Yami gasped, breathing heavily. He had sprinted the entire way, ignoring the looks people had given him, ignoring everything, except to get to his Estel. 

Estel nodded, exhausted from the pure strength she had exerted to merely whisper Phily's name moments before. Phily, eyes watery, smiled shyly in the presence of the spirit. 

Seto had been forced to explain to both him and Estel everything, as well as the few skipped details he had left out, which Elendil still glared at him about. Yami smiled, sitting down next to the pale girl, sweeping a few strands of hair from her face. 

She was so pale, that's all he could think. She was paler that her Yugi, even when healthy. The Pharaoh winced noticeably. Every time he looked at her now, all he could see was a smiling Yugi, and Bakura. 

Estel looked up at him, concerned. She had never seen the spirit in pain, let alone show any. She looked at Phily, who understood the silent questioning in her sleepy eyes. 

"Are you all right, Yami?" the boy whispered. Yami sighed, and nodded, getting up, resting his hand on Phily's shoulder. 

"Come, she needs her rest, and she's not going to get any with us ogling over her." Yami whispered with a faint smile, Bakura's evil, cat like grin invading his mind once more. 

He hated himself for it, now. He hated thinking about Bakura, instead of his daughter. She should be more than that to him. She should be Yugi's sweet child, innocent, pure, and sick. 

But she wasn't. She was what killed Yugi, and, in the back of his mind, in the dark recesses where even he feared to go, he could no longer forgive her for that. Seeing her, pale and weak, like Yugi had been so many years before, brought him an unpleasant feeling of joy, in the dark of his hatred, the vein running deeper than even he realized..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Well, how was that? 

Kinda creepy, neh? 

Even Yami has secrets from himself, and who else may suffer for them, I wonder? 

Explanations: 

1: Estel is suffering from Arte's Disease. 

Refer to **High Twilight** for more information. 

2: Almie: Elvish for Anna. 

I'm obsessed with Elvish, and yes, I know that both Estel and Anna are Elvish. But Anna is also a common English name, so Phily might have given her a matching Elvish name, not knowing that the authoress (me) had given her an Elvish name already. 

3: I don't know what EKG stands for, but, if I remember right, it monitors brain wave activity. 

Estel, not being brain dead, would obviously have some! 

Well, here ends part three, here's to hoping I can finish part four by tomorrow!!! 

A few good Reviews might help! *hint, hint* 

Part Four 


	4. Yugi

Falling Stars 

Part Four 

Yugi 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~ 

  


Estel gasped for air, forcing her lungs to continue working, forcing every last, painful breath to come. Forcing her body to keep working, even as her mind and soul screamed at her to surrender, to admit defeat, to drift into the sullen darkness that drained away at the very center of her being. 

But, as the silent clock hit two, a dark rain screaming at the window, Estel refused. She had everything back again, or so she had been told. 

A brother she could not remember, a father she doubted she truly ever knew, and a spirit that was the pre-incarnation of her dead mother. 

And, her real family, the ones she had grown up with, the people that she truly loved and cherished. The ones she knew she could trust, that she loved with her very being. Phily, Lucky, and Bakura. 

The ones she had been told were false. 

She would never see Bakura, her father, again, if Yami had his way. 

Bakura wouldn't lecture anyone about when she was to come home on Prom Night. He wouldn't smile, and take too many pictures. He wouldn't laugh at her teachers report cards, and reassure her she knew a lot more than they did. 

And Phily, dear sweet Phily. Estel smiled sadly, even as pain echoed through her body for the effort. Seto was determined to rip her from her home, bring her back to a foreign land. Transplant her there, if only to watch her wither and die. 

Oh, Estel knew that she would die there. She would die anywhere, there was no denying that now. Nothing could deny that now. She doubted she would even last till Prom, let alone dance with her beloved Phily. 

But it wasn't dying that scared Estel. She had faced that fact the day she had taken Bakura's hand, a distant memory that seemed out of place to her soul, but explained everything to her mind. She didn't know why she did it, not now. Not so many lost years later. But she didn't regret it, not for a second. 

The heart monitor slowed lazily as tears slipped from Estel's glazing eyes. 

She could stand it no longer. The pain, the sorrow, the thoughts that echoed through her mind. 

She would rather die near those she knew and loved than half a world a way, in a foreign land, surrounded by strangers that she had no care for. That had no care for her. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay now, my daughter. Everything will be fine." a ghostly voice sighed as an ethereal form settled itself by Estel's bedside, reminding the dying girl very much of Elendil, or Yami. 

"Mama?" Estel gasped, realizing who the angel must be. 

Yugi smiled, and nodded, resting her hand gently on the young girls forehead, brushing away a dampened lock of silvery hair. Her eyes twinkled like friendly faeries, and Estel trusted her, longed to be with her, nearly immediately. 

"Hush, you shouldn't push yourself so, Estel. It isn't healthy." Yugi frowned, looking over at the heart monitor as its pulse became erratic. Estel smiled. 

"Mama... could I watch.... Phily.. when I'm....?" Estel put forth her last efforts to form the whispers, feeling as if her lungs would burst within her very chest. 

"You're not going to die, I won't let you. Another..... another has already taken your place this night. There's no need for you to leave with him, too." Yugi whispered, a choice tear running gracefully down her cheek, splashing down upon Estel's face with a refreshing effect. 

"Another?" Estel asked, finding it suddenly not so painful to speak, breath, live, as it had been before. 

Yugi nodded sadly. 

"He gave himself so that you might live, my daughter. Tell Yami that, that I still watch you both. I'll never stop, as long as Time survives." Yugi whispered, her form fading out even as the clock started once more, as if nothing had passed between the time of a blink. 

"Who, Mama, who died for me?" Estel whispered, even as she fell into a fitful, resting sleep. 

The first good, healthy sleep she had had for a long, long time.... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


I know, I know. 

The chapter was short, and a cliffhanger to boot. 

An evil cliffhanger. The kind even I hate!! 

But, I have to put away my laptop, the train is nearing my stop, and I am sooooo not going to miss it again! 

It was embarrassing enough the first time! 

Well, R&R, if you would!!! 

Part Five 


	5. Glowing Light

Falling Stars 

Part Five 

Glowing Light 

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~That Same Night~~~~~ 

  


Elendil growled at the soggy newspaper lying in front of him, blocking his path. He had gone wandering, once again, after the doctors had informed him that Estel might not last the night. He hadn't been able to stay near the hospital, his temper flaring out of control. 

And so, he had escaped, and found himself wandering the path around Green Lake(1), soaked to the bone by yet another rain storm. 

He smirked at the irony of that, a bicyclist passing to his left. The sky was always crying in Seattle. It was always weeping for the radiant maiden. 

"If you call her Lenore, I swear, I'll strangle you myself." Yami smiled kindly, appearing next to Elendil with an eerie flash, the Puzzle glowing faintly. Elendil looked up nonchalantly. He had become used to Yami's sudden appearance's. 

"Why not!? She's not going to live!" Elendil hissed, kicking at the newspaper, tears streaming down his face silently, masked by dreary weather and droopy hair. 

Yami sighed, putting his arms around the taller boys(2) shoulders, trying to comfort him. It wasn't easy, for even as he tried to whisk away the sorrow clinging in his heart, there was an innate pleasure of the fact the little girl would die clawing at his soul. And, as much as Yami was repulsed, he was also happy. 

Two feeling that were tearing him apart inside out, even as the disease tore away at Estel, torturing Elendil along with it. 

The teenager looked at the Pharaoh quizzically, sensing the odd mix of emotions caged within Yami's form. He shivered, backing away from the spirit, reading the glee as the stronger of the two, fury written across his young face as he glared Yami down. 

"Baka Kisama!(3)!!!" Elendil roared, shoving Yami off, glaring him down. 

Yami, completely confused, looked at Elendil, eyes wide. The only thing he could think was that Elendil had gone mad with grief, his sanity drowned in the pouring darkness that surrounded them. 

"Elendil, what's wrong?" Yami asked, approaching warily as the hazel eyes of his aibou burned with hatred and loathing. 

Never before had he seen emotions so strong, so present, so frightening. It scared him, to think that the son of one that had been so very, very peaceful could manipulate his aura in such dark ways. It practically glistened red anger, a spot light to all those with eyes to see it. 

"You! You want her to die! Admit it, you want her dead, just like you wanted Mother!!!" Elendil roared, his maddened gaze settling upon the Ancient Spirit. 

And, for the first time in a long, long while, Yami honestly admitted fear. Fear for his own life, and no other. 

"No, Elendil, please! Come inside, you don't know what you're saying. It's cold, and dark. A cup of tea would do you good." Yami lowered his hands, his voice soothing, trying to calm the angered teen, in vain. 

Elendil roared at him, smashing him to the ground as he rushed past, lost in the darkness that was the weeping night, screaming his fury. Yami, soggy, and more than a little scared, got up, brushing himself off, running after the boy, afraid that he might cause himself some harm in the state he had gotten himself worked into..... 

  


The rain poured down all the harder as the darkness faded into an inky shade, obscuring almost all from view, masking the very presence of light itself under its cloak of shade and sorrow. And still, Elendil ran on, ignoring everything around him, save the bite of a vengeful wind and the sobbing of a world around him lost in mourning. 

"Elendil! Elendil, wait!" Yami shouted, catching brief glimpses of fiery hair and golden bangs, whipped by the wind, even as the boy ran on, pushing himself harder, refusing to stop for Yami's calls, refusing to come near one he now hated so vehemently. 

"Elendil, please!" Yami shouted, slipping up in the mud once more as Elendil left the cemented trail, dashing towards only the Gods knew where. 

Elendil shook his head, rain poured into his eyes, already overflowing with tears, losing sight of the path as he pushed beneath a short layer of evergreens, finding himself on the road, a glaring light surrounding him. 

"ELENDIL!!!" Yami shrieked as he saw the car bear down upon the boy, suddenly so tiny, like an infant once more, staring into the headlights, no time left to stop Fate from unwinding its hateful threads upon the scene. 

  


The light wavered through him, burning through his soul as pain surged through his body, only to be cut off moments later, like a yo-yo being hurled upon a horrid, dreadful string. 

"Oh, Elendil...." a voice, sweet as a young springs morning, lamented softly, a soft angel breezing into the young boys sight. 

"Mother?" Elendil asked, recognizing, ever so briefly, the happy innocent eyes that Yugi had had so many years before, so many pictures taken about. 

"Yes, Elendil." Yugi smiled, taking her sons hand lightly within her own, suddenly sad. 

"Am I.... dead?" Elendil asked, looking around, nothing but glowing light within his sight. Yugi smiled, and shook her head. 

"No, not yet. Even now, Yami is sobbing, and an ambulance is coming. But, you don't have to die. Not today, not now, not for many, many years." Yugi smiled, sitting down on a small stone bench that had appeared for her, still so much shorter than Elendil, so much smaller. Lost within the simple white gown that enshrouded her. 

"Then why are you here? Is.... is Estel here, too?" Elendil asked, tears streaming down his face. Yugi smiled, and shook her head. 

"No, no, but soon. That's why I am here, to put forth a question unto you. You have suffered so much in your life. I only wish I could have been there, mayhaps none of this would have come to be." Yugi wiped the tears from her sons eyes warmly, "But... you still care deeply for your sister. It is written in your eyes, in your soul." 

Elendil looked up, and nodded sadly, still expecting the tiny girl to come trampling in at any minute, silent with a fiery tongue. 

"Then I ask you, would you die for her? Give your life so that she might live, never to be disturbed by the illness plaguing her life again?" Yugi choked back a sob as her voice wavered. She was asking one of her children to give their life for another, and it broker her heart, and shattered her soul. 

Had it been possible, she would have given everything, the very remnants of her dying soul to save them both, to make them both happy. But that was no longer possible, and she could only ask one if he would die for the other, or watch them both die, in vain. 

"Yes, Mother, yes." Elendil replied sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed as his soul drifted from one side of life to the other..... 

  


"Elendil, you can't die, please, not like Yugi, not now, not ever!!!" Yami sobbed, rocking the bleeding husk in his lap as the boys soul drifted away, joining his Mothers, even as the ambulance screamed to a stop, the flashing lights drowned in the rain as Yami cried, his soul still scarred, his heart bleeding as freely as if he, too, had been tossed asunder by the car..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Heh heh, sorry about that, but, well, in the words of Virginia Wolfe, someone had to die. 

Do forgive, but it's still not over yet! 

Oh yes, that's right, Yami isn't sealed in the Puzzle, yet. I still have angsty plans for him!!! 

Yami: ^_^; 

Explanations: 

1: Green Lake, as I have said before, is basically a ditch. A really, really big ditch, with an island in the middle. 

It also has a very nice, very wide cement walking path, road signs and all. 

It is very nice. 

2: Elendil, thanks to Bakura's genes, is taller than Yami. 

Doesn't really matter whose taller after this, I guess, being as he's dead and all. 

3:Baka Kisama roughly translates to Stupid bastard. 

It is a very rude, very insulting phrase. 

I think Estel used it in Chapter One of **High Twilight**. 

Well, R&R please!!! 

Part Six 


	6. Icy Gaze

Falling Stars 

Part Six 

Icy Gaze 

  


* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~ 

  


Estel watched as the sea passed below, the window chilled to the touch. As she had feared, Seto had uprooted her from her home, her life, and was bringing her back to Japan. She had screamed, sobbed, begged, pleaded, but it was all in vain. She would probably never see her friends again. 

She would certainly never see her father, Bakura. He was rotting in prison, alone and heartbroken. He would never see her again, Seto had made sure of that. The court thought she was brainwashed and beaten, but not actually sad. 

She hated Seto with all her heart. 

"Estel, do you want the teriyaki chicken or yakisoba?" Seto asked, looking over at the pale, petite girl. Estel ignored him, continuing to stare out the window. 

"We'll both have the yakisoba, thank you." Seto told the flight attendant, looking back over at his adopted daughter. 

"I'm sorry about everything, Estel. But, your brother is in a better place now. He's not suffering any longer, I hope." Seto whispered, his eyes glassy. 

The death of Elendil had been harder on Seto than Estel. She still missed him, but, in truth, she had hardly known him. She hardly knew any of them, and she hated it. All she wanted to do was go back home. Absentmindedly, she stroked the Millennium Puzzle that hung around her neck. 

//You can't stay silent forever, aibou,// Yami whispered, //You're going to have to speak eventually.// 

Estel ignored Yami, again. When she had learned that, no matter she did, she would be dragged to Japan, she refused to speak. Even to her beloved Phily, she would not speak. She figured that, if all her beseeching was to fall upon deaf ears, then there would be nothing for her to say. 

//Aibou, please, I'm worried. Please, Bakura was an evil man, that you escaped, even survived him, is a thing to be rejoiced!// Yami pleaded. Estel's eyes went cold as she clenched her fist, hatred of the Puzzle's spirit running even deeper. 

She wished she could just drop it in the ocean below her, and watch it drown, like she was drowning in the misery that was tearing at her own soul. 

  


~~~~~At the Airport~~~~~ 

  


"Seto, Estel!" Mokuba shouted happily, waving too the two, his hair neatly trimmed. A decision his girl friend had insisted upon, many years before. Mokuba, being the intelligent kid he was, decided it would be safer to respect her choice of hair grooming. 

"Mokuba!" Seto laughed, waving back. Estel stared, her violet eyes as cold and stormy as an arctic day in winter. Mokuba shuddered under her cold gaze. 

"Estel, it's good to see you again, after so long." Mokuba said quietly. Estel glared, and ignored him, carrying her shoulder bag with anger written in her stance. Seto sighed, and rolled his eyes. 

"She's been like this since I told her we were leaving. She won't speak, she won't even acknowledge your presence at times. But I have a feeling that will change once school starts, on Monday, won't it?" Seto asked, looking over at the albino. 

Estel just ignored him. 

"Is it... because of Elendil?" Mokuba asked in whispered tones as the two followed him tot he limo, bags in tow. Seto shook his head. 

"I don't think so. She didn't even remember us, when we got there, Mokuba. I think it's more about Bakura. He brain washed her, she refused to leave. I practically had to drag her onto the plane." Seto answered, watching as people avoided Estel's chilly presence at every turn. 

Mokuba sighed, and shook his head. 

"Poor Estel. She's not going to have much fun at school, wither. Everyone's going to question her, demand answers. Elendil was very popular, and everyone knew he was heading to pick up his long lost sister." Mokuba opened the back door for Estel and Seto. Seto nodded. 

"Estel," Seto started as the driver pulled out of the parking lot, "You're going to have a bit of a hard time adjusting to school. Elendil was very well known, and people are going to want some explanations. Do you think you could handle that? We could keep you out of school for a few more days, if you want, but you've missed so much already..." Seto shivered under Estel's cold gaze. He took that to mean that she would be going to school on Monday. 

The Puzzle glowed momentarily , and Yami appeared, in all his regal glory, sitting next to the girl. Mokuba started, Seto sighed, and Estel looked out the window nonchalantly. 

"I will go to school with her, as well, Seto. She can not go alone, unguarded, in the state she is in. And there will be no arguments." Yami growled, the sennen eye glowing on his forehead. Seto nodded. 

"This is going to be the most interesting day of school at Domino since the ghost incident(1)!" Mokuba smiled, watching as Yami looked over at Estel, his face a perfect mask of concern. 

But, inside his soul, Yami was struggling with the very same demons he had been grappling with since being reunited with Estel. And he was losing...... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Wheee!!! Estel has turned into a cold little b!tch!!! 

Wonder what's going to be up next, eh? 

And Yami's losing to his won demons..... is angst on the way? 

You know me, there's going to be so much angst that your little mind is going to drown in tears! 

Giggle! 

Explanations: 

1: The Ghost Incident! 

This is actually a reference to a stunt the band class pulls of every now and then. 

They glue objects to the ceiling! 

It's always blamed on the Band Ghost. 

I think it would be cool that Mokuba was a band geek, hence the reference. 

Well, R&R, and the next chapter should be up within a few days!!! 

Oh yes, completely useless fact: 

Neither the word 'sennen' or 'geek' are in my computer dictionary!! 

Sorry, I just thought it was funny!!! 

Part Seven 


	7. A New Friend

Falling Stars 

Part Seven 

A New Friend 

  


* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

I do own Anna(Estel), and any other original characters that might appear in this fanfiction. 

I also own a teddy bear named Blue Bell, a very nice bus pass, and three cup-o-noodle. 

But I will hide them if you sue, and you will never get them!!! 

On with the story!! 

This is Part Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

I highly recommend that you read the first two parts, **Hidden Truths** and **High Twilight** before reading this fanfic. 

Think it might make just the tiniest bit more sense. 

* * *

  


~~~~~That Monday~~~~~ 

  


"Class, this is Estel Kaiba. She is transferring from America. I'm sure you will all make her feel quite at home here in Domino. Estel," the teacher, Ms Komura(1), smiled as she turned to Estel, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" 

Estel stared at her new classmates, her cold gaze lingering across their faces with enshrouded contentment and anger. They were lined up in their seats like obedient little puppies, obeying the teachers ever command. She did not speak, staring at the two empty seats, side by side. 

One of her, one her late brothers. 

The teacher smiled nervously. 

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to know you very well over the next year. Oh yes, her cousin, Yami Motou, is also transferring. I'm sure you will treat them both very well. You two may take the empty seats, there." the teacher waved. 

Estel ignored the teacher, wand walked to her seat, Yami nodding grimly. 

The entire class broke into hushed whispers as they compared the eerie resemblance of Yami and the late Elendil. The news of his death had spread fast, after Estel had arrived. A few girls snickered, and wondered how easy it would be to twist the look alike around their fingers. 

Elendil, much like Yami, had been considered very handsome. 

"Estel, as you know English so well, why don't you read this for us, so that we might sample from you accent." Komura sensei asked, pointing to the passage on the board. 

Estel simply stared at the words, ignoring the nervous twitters in the room. 

She was certainly not making herself well loved. 

"Excuse me, ma'am, but my cousin hasn't spoken a word since her brothers death. I'll gladly read the passage for you, if you wish." Yami spoke up, looking over at Estel, his face passive. 

"Oh dear." the teacher whispered, jotting something down on a near by notepad. 

Yami had a feeling that Estel would be in contact with the school councilor before the day was out. 

"Yes, please, Yami." the teacher smiled, and the ancient spirit began the passage, his English completely fluent, thanks to his connection to Estel. 

There were some benefits for sharing the same mind, he had to admit, even if it was a chilly, ice covered one, colder and meaner than the stones in the most cruel and tortuous dungeons of old. 

"There at the last when the mallorn-leaves were falling, but spring had not yet come, she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth; and there is her green grave, until the world is changed, and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after, and elenor and niphrendil bloom no more east of the Sea." (2) 

Estel's eyes froze in terror as the words escaped Yami's mouth, tears brimming against her will, slipping down her pale cheeks, sobs building up within her chest. She could bear it no longer, as Yami gathered breath to continue, and she fled the room in a burst of speed, ignoring the shocked cried of the other students, missing the grin that was spreading slowly across Yami's face.... 

  


~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~ 

  


Estel sat quivering behind a tree in the school yard, her face red and blotched from crying. A handkerchief appeared in her sight, wavering in the soft breeze, held by a girl with a smile. 

"Here, you look like you could use this." the girl sat down next to Estel, who accepted the gift kindly, wiping her eyes. 

"It must be hard, I guess, coming to this school, after your brother died and all." the girl looked over at the quiet Estel, who was refusing to catch her sight. 

"He was only a brother by blood, I miss him no more than I would miss that butterfly." Estel whispered, her voice hoarse from neglect. 

The girl, her brown hair messy, her eyes laughing, nodded softly, as if she understood. 

"It's all about the spiders and the butterflies, isn't it."(3) she commented, her eyes glazing over momentarily, "Oh, do forgive, I let my manners slip. My name is Rakka(4), pleased to meet you!" 

Estel refused to smile, but her eyes softened momentarily, watching as a gray feather drifted through the air, wafted in a playful current, coming to rest at Rakka's feet. Rakka smiled, and laughed, jumping as Yami wrested a hand on her shoulder. 

//Aibou, is this girl disturbing you?// Yami asked mentally, looking over at Estel. 

Estel paused, and shook her head. 

"Pleased to meet you, I am Yami Motou." Yami said, his voice never showing a shred of emotion, smiling inwardly as he realized that Estel had made a new friend, something he could use against her in times to come. 

"Pleased, names Rakka!" Rakka smiled, and held out her hand. Yami bowed politely, Rakka blushing, and doing likewise, tucking the feather into her lunch bag. 

"Good luck, you know!" she winked, as if it was a perfectly normal practice to collect feathers on school yards. 

Estel nodded mutely, accepting the rice cake her new friend handed her. 

/Go away, Yami./ Estel rasped, shooting a look at the ancient, hated spirit. Yami glared, and nodded. 

He would have enough time to waste on Estel and her friend later. He need to show his hand here, when the stakes were barely worth naming. 

"If you will excuse me." Yami bowed once more, leaving the two to their chatter. 

Or, more correctly, Rakka to chatter, and Estel to listen. Quick friends were seldom so quickly trusted amongst those who suffered as harshly as Estel. 

"Jeez, what crawled up his but and died!?" Rakka giggled, handing Estel a pop. Estel shrugged. "He's kinda cute though, if you like the brooding, I-don't-care-about-anything type. On second thought, maybe Van(5) is cuter. And a lot better with the personality bit!" Rakka laughed, spraying rice cake and cola onto the grass. 

Estel smiled, and nodded, sipping at her soda thoughtfully, listening to Rakka avidly, reminded of her friends back in America..... 

  


** ~OWARI~ **

  


Well, that's the end of this segment of the Arc! 

I'll let people catch up, and let me rest up, before I write more. 

Besides, two reviews for the last chapter? I think I've proven, as the reviews dwindled away, that this story really is losing interest with most of the Yu-Gi-Oh fan base. 

I would like to thank Black-Magic-Spellbinder, Sailor Star, and Goddess Of Anime for reviewing anyway! 

Hope I spelled your names right! ^_^ 

Explanations: 

1: Komura sensei was my Japanese teacher in High School. 

She was really cool, and she put up with me, so I thought I would give her a little credit, and put her in a story! 

2:Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, Appendix A, part V, Here follows the Tale of Aragorn and Arwen, last page, second to last paragraph. 

I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I love Tolkien's works!!! ^_^ 

3: Spiders and the Butterflies is a comment from Trigun. 

If you've seen the series, you'll understand it. If you haven't, you won't. 

4: Rakka is the name of a character in one of my favorite anime, 'Haibane Renmei'. She's sorta like what the Rakka in this story will be like, but it's not a cross over, so don't worry. 

I'm not going to be that mean, as almost no one I know has ever heard of 'Haibane Renmei.' 

5: Van is the main character in Escaflowne. 

I like Escaflowne, enough said! ^_^ 

Well, until the next part of the Tingilya Arc comes out, Ja! 


End file.
